


The Pie Accident

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam get back to the bunker after a hunt, Dean finds out that Cas attempted to bake him apple pie but has failed miserably. The pie accident is not the only thing Castiel feels bad about though, and Dean tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie Accident

“Cas?” Dean called as he and Sam entered the bunker’s main room. “Cas, buddy, we’re back…”

They listened for a reply, but all Dean heard was the echo of his own voice.

“He’s probably just taking a nap or something, he’s still not exactly a pro at sleeping like a normal human being.” Sam remarked as he dropped his duffle bag on the table.

The brothers had been working on a simple case, a haunted house not too far from the bunker, and they’d decided that it was okay for Cas to sit this one out. Dean had trusted that the ex-angel wouldn’t burn the place down in their absence, but he was still slightly worried about the numerous other things that could’ve happened in the twenty-four hours during which Castiel had been on his own.

“You go look for him, I need a shower, badly.” Sam announced. “If you still haven’t found him when I’m done, just yell.”

“Yeah, I…” Dean was about to finish that sentence, when an odd smell suddenly invaded his nose.

“Do you smell that, Sam?”

Sam frowned, deeply inhaling through his nose. “It smells like food… _Burning_ food. I think you’d better check the kitchen.”

“Dammit. Can’t leave him alone for one freaking day.” Dean grumbled as his brother tried to hide a smile.

“Call me if you need help.” Sam said, clasping Dean on the shoulder before disappearing to his room.

Dean sighed in exasperation as he followed the stench of burned food that led him straight to the bunker’s kitchen.

The second Dean poked his head around the entrance, he let out a small yelp of horror. It looked like the goddamn apocalypse had taken place in this very kitchen. The kitchen counters were covered in egg and flour, and something that looked an awful lot like apple. The floor didn’t look much better; it was hidden under a thick layer of flour, as was the kitchen table. Bowls and spoons were everywhere, and in the middle of all this, there was _Cas_.

Castiel had turned around at the surprised noise that had fallen from Dean’s mouth, and he was staring at Dean with a guilty look in his weary blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He muttered, dropping the bowl he’d been holding and letting his hands fall limply to his sides.

For some reason, the picture was hilarious despite the mess, and Dean had to try really hard not to laugh. Dean’s eyes suddenly fell on the oven, and he saw that it was wide open, a few puffs of black smoke escaping.

“What on earth were you doing, Cas?” Dean asked while attempting to keep his face neutral.

“I tried to bake you a pie?” Cas’ answer sounded more like a question than a statement.

Dean could no longer contain his face, and he smirked as a rush of affection for his friend overwhelmed him.

“You tried to make me pie, huh?” Dean said, taking a few steps towards Castiel, trying to avoid stepping on any of the eggshells that were scattered all across the floor.

Cas nodded, then hung his head in shame. “I failed, Dean… I thought that if I couldn’t make myself useful by helping out with the case, I’d do something else to please you.”

Dean laughed again when he noticed the smudge of egg on the very tip of Castiel’s nose.

“It’s not funny, Dean.” Cas snapped.

“It kinda is, Cas.” Dean said as he reached out and brushed his finger over Cas’ nose to remove the yellow stickiness.

“No, it’s not.” Castiel said again, glaring as Dean retracted his hand. “It’s not, because I can’t even get this one simple task right, Dean! I’m bad at hunting, I’m bad at being a human, and I can’t even… I’m worthless without my powers. I’m no use when I’m not an angel.”

Dean watched as Cas let himself fall down onto one of the kitchen chairs, burying his head in both his hands as he stared at his feet, avoiding Dean’s eyes.

So _that_ was what was eating his friend. And Dean found it ironic, because Cas couldn’t be more _wrong_. He gently kneeled down beside Cas, not caring that his jeans were going to get covered in the ingredients of the unfinished pie. He rested his hands on Castiel’s knees, his thumbs gently rubbing patterns into Cas’ kneecaps.

Castiel was still stubbornly avoiding Dean’s gaze, and Dean dipped his head so that he was directly in Cas’ line of sight.

“You want to know what _I_ think?” Dean asked, not expecting Cas to answer.

“I have a feeling you’re about to tell me, Dean.” Castiel replied anyway, his eyes briefly flickering from the floor to Dean’s face.

“I’m _glad_ you’re not an angel anymore, Cas.” Dean simply said, bluntly voicing his own feelings on the topic. “I’m glad you can’t just take off anymore whenever we get into an argument. I’m glad that when I’m gone for a day or two, I can count on you still being here when I get back. I’m glad that I can spend more time with you because you no longer have to take care of whatever heaven business is going on. I’m glad because you make the kindest, most caring human that I’ve ever met… And honestly? A messy kitchen is _the least_ of my problems.”

That was enough to make the stubborn former angel look up at Dean again, his sad blue eyes boring into Dean’s green ones.

“That does not change the fact that I’m utterly _useless_ , Dean.”

“But you’re not, Cas…” Dean paused, deliberating how much he would tell Cas, before deciding that he couldn’t be bothered to hide his feelings anymore. “You _are_ useful to me. You’re the one person who can make me smile when no one else can… You’re the one person I know will never give up on me… And I don’t care how many pies you burn, or whether you have powers or not… _I need you_.”

Castiel’s eyes turned impossibly wider at Dean’s confession. Dean gave him one of his most convincing smiles as he took one of Cas’ hands into his.

“I think you have some apple filling right here.” Dean said with a grin, touching a finger to the corner of Cas’ lips, attempting to lighten the mood.

“I… I thought it would be a good idea to taste it… The filling wasn’t even that terrible.” Cas muttered.

“Hmm… How about _I_ be the judge of that?” Dean asked teasingly.

Dean already knew what his next step was going to be, but he didn’t have the energy to even freak out over what he was about to do. This was something he wanted, for himself, and for Cas.

He leaned in and hesitantly touched his lips to the corner of Cas’ mouth, all the while remaining eye contact to make sure that Castiel was okay with it as well. Lucky for Dean, Cas soon showed that he was a little more than just ‘okay’ with it when he slid down the chair, joining Dean on the messy floor so that he could wrap his arms around Dean’s neck and kiss him right back.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
